Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes two electrodes and an interposed organic emission layer. Light is emitted by combining electrons injected from a cathode, which is one electrode, with holes injected from an anode, which is the other electrode, in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, allowing the excitons to release energy.
Such an OLED display includes a matrix of pixels including an OLED and multiple transistors and storage capacitors that are formed in a circuit to drive the OLED in each pixel (or pixel circuit). These transistors and storage capacitors include multiple wires, including a semiconductor, a gate line, a data line, and the like.
The higher the resolution is, the smaller the pixel size is, resulting in a smaller margin for error in the processing steps. Accordingly, a change in the widths of wires, the size of a contact hole, or an alignment error can cause defects. That is, as the resolution becomes higher, wires actually formed in a product can be formed thinner than pre-designed wires, a contact hole actually formed in the product can be formed larger than a pre-designed contact hole, and an interlayer alignment error can tend to more easily increase.
Accordingly, high resolution makes it difficult to secure the capacitance of the storage capacitor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.